Run
by Akuhei-san
Summary: Just a KagSess story based on a song by whitney houston


I do not own inuyasha or Whiney Houston's song "Run to you" which this was based on.Well enjoy!

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo again, branches scratched her as she ran towards the village. She could see it in the distance as she tripped and fell down the hill landing in front of Kaede hut. She picked up her bow and arrows and ran before anybody could say anything to her. "What am I too you Inuyasha?" she asked herself as she fell, stumbling into a tree.

"You stupid tree, get out of my way" She screamed at it opening her eyes as it responded back.

"I'm not a tree, stupid girl"

It said as she struggled to breathe against the constricting hold of his hand on her throat.

"Na-ra…ku"

She squeezed out as his grips tightened around her, until darkness consumed her.

Sesshomaru sat there watching the female girl of his brothers as she opened one of her eyes. He could sense the fear in them as she looked at him as he turned away looking at the sky above him. He kept asking himself 'why did he save her?' when the first thing that popped into his head was 'she's different' rather than 'she's a valuable asset in defeating Naraku'. He sighed to himself, thinking 'I've gotten too soft'. He stood up and walked up to her as she cowered in fear and ran off into the forest, Sesshomaru cursed to himself as he saw her flee and chasing after her. Catching up too her he grabbed her arm and heard a cracking sound as she screamed, it popping out of place. He picked her up and carried her to the make-shift camp; this would be a long night.

Inuyasha laid next to Kikyo, smoothing her hair out, looking towards her with love, He was so blissful right now, all that needed to be done was for Naraku to be killed. He thought as he wrapped his arms around a lifeless Kikyo, and drifted to sleep.

Kagome woke up to immense pain in her arm as she opened her eyes to see golden ones staring back at her. She tried to move her arm, but stopped as he told her not to.

"Your hurt, don't move" he said as he closed his eyes and just sat there immobile. Kagome watched him until she thought that he was asleep, and proceeded to move towards the forest, until something grabbed her from around her waist, wrapping her whole body and dragging her in the opposite way. It stopped when she was engulfed in warm hands around her waist.

"I said don't move"

Sesshomaru said as he looked into her light blue eyes glare back at him rebelliously. He smirked tracing the outline of her face, to the little frown marks forming in the middle of her forehead as he smoothed them out.

"Your hurt, you need to rests until you feel better, then you are free to go…in about three weeks"

He said as he watched her go to sleep without any acknowledge of him or what he was saying. 'is this why she makes me feel…this way' he thought as he stared in her perfect place.

Four Weeks Later

Kagome sat down on the futon in Kaede's hut as she sipped on some tea, listening to Inuyasha about Naraku's whereabouts. He stomped up to her accusing her of befriending an enemy, Sesshomaru.

"So why were you with Sesshomaru for three weeks?"

"Making allies"

I replied as I stared blankly at him.

"We need all the help that we can get"

I said as he started ranting about how evil he was. How he killed and murdered without any thoughts about other people.

"Inuyasha SIT, your a jerk. At least he's not planning to betray us like your precious Kikyo"

I said running out into the blind night, until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped in a patch of land as I sighed to myself, slapping myself over and over again for forgetting my bow and arrows.

"It seems you've been running a lot lately, Kagome"

"It seems you've become quite the stalker Sesshomaru"

He came up from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as he whispered in my ear "It's become an obsession of mine"

He said as he laid his head on my shoulder, sniffing my hair, and running his fingers through it. He picked me up and sat me on his lap as he sat down, and we stayed like that until the sun rose. The sun was so bright and beautiful, it was picture perfect. That was until I heard the explosion. I looked up to see smoke billowing from Kaede's village. The final battle had begun. I looked at him and we ran to fight Naraku.

It was finished, as I held the final jewel in my hand as Inuyasha lay weeping next to the ashes of what was left of Kikyo. I looked at him then back at the jewel, I turned my eyes away and looked for Sesshomaru. He was there watching me as I walked closer to him, then he disappeared from my sight. I chased after him as fast as I could and went to the clearing, where he first held me in his arms. He was there as I ran into his arms and cried. What had I done? I had promised to be Inuyasha's mate, when the man that I wanted to be with was right here.

"I'm sorry, I made a promise and I have to hold up my end of the bargain, I don't know what I was thinking at the time"

He just looked at me as if I was an alien then kissed me, wiping away my tears with his soft gentle hands, tying to soothe my fears. The passion, the love, the pain that I felt in that kiss, the spark, I could have it no more.

"When you need me you know where to find me"

I watched him leave, and as soon as he left, he came embracing me in a hug and kissing me passionately. I tried so hard to feel it but I couldn't, there was no spark, it had left with my lover.

Two weeks had passed and I yearned for his touch, even to be in his presence would make me happy. So when I found him I gave him my all, even if I was to be mated to another, I could not reject my hearts desire. I gave and he took and we left it at that. That was three years ago and I am still not mated, because I am not Kikyo.

I left and went to where it all began.

The God Tree

* * *

Well that's it please Read and Review

Forest


End file.
